Pierrot
by itsmeAN
Summary: "I know you're lying and it really makes me sad" - "I promise that I never told a single lie" - It's alright, it's okay - And the lying pierrot that I was has gone away. - Insprd by. Pierrot - Vocaloid. KaiSoo Chap.1 info; Chap.2 story Review? (story's mine).
1. Info

Hey-ho! Apa kabar readers tersayangku~? Long time no see, sister and mister!

Langsung aja, aku mau minta **_maaf_ **kepada kalian yang sudah mau membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan ceritaku disini dengan begitu lama*^*

Karena lappi ku masih menginap di service center, ya.. cerita-ceritanya ada disana semua dan ga aku backup sama sekali jadi tidak bias mempublish ff dulu dalam waktu ini~^~

_**Terimakasih banyak dan mohon maaf**_ sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian terutama yang sudah review, fav, follow~ Sebagai selingan, aku publish ini yang sudah tersimpan di doc manager dulu yaa, masih tetap bersama Kaisoo!^^

.

Mohon kesabaran dan review nya lagi~ Thankseu~!

Selamat membaca~ /bow

.

.

Special thans to **Azura Eve** yang sudah sangat membantu dalam mengoreksi tulisaku~ xoxo.


	2. Perriot Teaser

Seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun dengan kulit tan dan rambut hitamnya tengah meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya dibawah satu-satunya pohon yang tumbuh rindang dibukit hijau itu.

Sesekali ia memandang langit biru dengan gumpalan kapas lembut diatas sana. Melayangkan pikirannya jauh kesana. Ke masa depannya. Ke kehidupan selanjutnya.

Masihkah ia punya kesempatan untuk melangkah kesana? Bagaimana kehidupan nantinya? Seperti apa rupanya kelak dimasa depan nanti? Dengan siapakah ia akan hidup? Jadi apakah ia kelak? Sekelebat pertanyaan terus berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Hey!" seruan sebuah suara menyadarkannya kembali dari lamunannya.

Bocah tan itu menatap heran bocah bermata bulat dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa sendirian? Tidak kedinginan?" bocah bermata bulat itu membungkuk-mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah bocah tan itu yang masih terdiam.

"Aku mengganggu, ya? Maaf kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa.." ucap bocah bermata bulat itu lagi, -kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Duduk saja" bocah tan itu akhirnya membuka mulut, sebelum bocah bermata bulat itu melenggang pergi.

"Boleh?", "Ya", "Terimakasih!", kini kedua bocah itu sudah duduk bersampingan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya bocah bermata bulat itu, -menatap senang teman barunya itu.

"Kim Jongin. Kau?" bocah tan itu menengok, menatap manik mata bulat dan berseri itu.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kita bisa berteman baik!"

.

.

"Jongin? Jongin menangis?" bocah tan itu terkejut mengetahui kehadiran teman barunya itu. Ia menengok, dan tersenyum begitu manis -setelah cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Jongin kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Ia masih terus berdiri disamping Jongin dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo disini?" Jongin malah berbalik tanya. Ia menepuk tempat disampingnya, mengajak Kyungsoo untuk duduk disampingnya dan menatap langit seperti biasanya -bersenandung dan tertawa kecil dibawah pohon rindang diatas bukit biasa.

"Kau habis bertingkah? Atau terjatuh? Kenapa pergelangan tanganmu lecet? Matamu juga sembab!" serang Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk beberapa luka lebam dan lecet disekitar wajah dan tangan Jongin.

Dengan segera Jongin menutupi warna ungu yang terletak di pipi dan sudut bibir kirinya, -berpura-pura tidak tahu soal keberadaan luka lebam itu dan terkekeh menatap bocah yang tengah menatapnya khawatir sekaligus kesal dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak-"

BRUK!

Jongin tersentak, tidak mengerti dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu erat. Bahkan tubuhnya hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"Kenapa Jongin tidak pernah mau bercerita pada Kyungsoo? Jongin tidak menganggapku teman Jongin? hiks.." entah kenapa Kyungsoo malah yang menangis kali ini. Membuat Jongin panik. Ia pun bergerak membalas pelukan bocah manis bermata bulat itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kyungsoo tidak percaya? Kenapa jadi kau yang menangis?" Jongin mengusap punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

Jongin merasakan kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng dipundaknya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, bingung juga mencoba menyegarkan pikirannya yang tengah kacau sekarang.

"Jongin harus bercerita apapun kepada Kyungsoo mulai sekarang! Aku akan mendengarkan dan membantu Jongin bagaimanapun caranya! Kyungsoo akan selalu disini untuk Jongin, jangan menangis, ya? Kita berteman, kan?" Jongin semakin memejamkan kedua matanya. Menahan keristal bening itu mengalir kembali dari pelupuk matanya.

Kau tahu? Kalimat yang begitu sederhana tadi dapat membuat hati Jongin serasa memanas sealigus remuk, bahkan air matanya terus mendesak keluar.

Terdengar begitu sederhana dan polos untuk kedua bocah itu. Tapi..

Itulah ucapan pertama yang begitu indah menyentuh hati kecilnya dan membuat Jongin dapat merasakan -sedikitnya- rasa kasih sayang didunia.


End file.
